httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Era: The Defenders of Cape Girardeau
I have decided to revamp this story and re-release it on FanFiction.net as "The New Era: Defenders of Cape Girardeau" which can be found here. Synopsis Two years after the events of HTTYD2, the entire Isle of Berk along with all the dragons in the world are transported to another world by a mysterious being who possessed the body of an ill Gothi to an alternate reality where the United States has been torn apart by economic and political upheaval to help the newly created American People's Party survive and reunite their country. Introduction - A Sick Soothsayer Two years have passed since the defeat of Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast and things on Berk have returned to normal under the rule of the Hairy Hooligan's new chieftain, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and his newly wedded wife, Astrid. However Gothi, the Hairy Hooligans' elderly soothsayer for many years has come down with a mysterious illness which has made her bedridden that the village's healers have been unable to cure despite their best efforts making Hiccup and the rest of the village worry for her life, however unbeknownst to Hiccup or the rest of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, Gothi's illness is only just the beginning of something much larger which not only effect their world, but another one as well. Chapter One: The Transitioning The Isle of Berk – Hairy Hooligan Village; the Barbaric Archipelago June 18, 987 AD – 0743 Hours CST Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had been awake for most of the night reviewing a treaty with another tribe signed by his late father, Stoick the Vast, that was soon due to be renewed while his dragon, Toothless the Night Fury, the alpha of the dragons living on Berk, was curled up asleep in front of the fireplace with his wife's dragon, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder while Astrid was asleep in their bed upstairs after coming down with some nausea "First Gothi gets sick and now Astrid…I hope this isn't the beginning of some kind epidemic." Hiccup thought to himself as he reviewed the treaty with his increasingly tired eyes when the village's blacksmith, Gobber the Belch busted through the front door, waking Toothless and Stormfly and surprising Hiccup, who fell back in his chair "Hiccup! Something's going on with Gothi!" Gobber shouted worryingly "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked him as he got up "I don't know Hiccup, her eyes are glowing and everything, I've never seen anything like it before!" He replied, "Your mother is already up there and she's scared to death!" "Glowing?!" Hiccup asked as he motioned for Toothless to get up while Astrid came down the stairs "Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid asked Hiccup as he grabbed his fire sword, Inferno and placed it in its sheath before walking out of the house with Gobber where the blacksmith's dragon, Grump the Hotburple was laying on the ground, already half asleep while Toothless followed Gobber and Hiccup out of the house "I don't know, but stay here!" Hiccup replied as he began climb onto Toothless' saddle and engaged the tail flap into the proper position to allow Toothless to take off into the air toward Gothi's house which sat on top of the mountain which housed the village hall "Is she saying anything?" Hiccup asked Gobber "She's saying she wants to see you!" Gobber replied as he and Grump trailed behind Hiccup and Toothless as they toward Gothi's "Perfect…" Hiccup said as Toothless landed on Gothi's porch where Cloudjumper, Hiccup's mother's Stormcutter already was "Stay here Toothless!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who sat down as Gobber and Grump landed next to him while Hiccup rushed into Gothi's house to find his mother, Valka, sitting on a the stairs leading up to Gothi's bedroom upstairs "She's…up there." Valka said to Hiccup shakingly Hiccup carefully stepped past Valka and continued up the stairs to Gothi's bedroom where he found the elderly soothsayer laying in her bed, her eyes glowing a bright blue as she stared up at the ceiling "Go-Gothi?" Hiccup asked the Soothsayer, who suddenly sat up at an unhuman speed and looked at Hiccup, who jumped back "Are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the chieftain of this tribe?" Gothi asked him in a strange spirit-like voice Hiccup nodded, his heart racing "We don't have much time, you must prepare your people for the transitioning." Gothi said to Hiccup "Transitioning?! What transitioning?!" Hiccup asked her "Tell them to stay indoors as being caught outside during the transitioning will be knocked unconscious." Gothi replied, "When you arrive in the other world, look for a man by the name of Blake Emmonds, he will help in your journey to reunite the shattered union." "Other world?! The shattered union?" Hiccup asked her, "What do you mean?!" "Dragons are doomed to extinction in this world young Chieftain, in the world we're sending your tribe and them to, they will be safe if you successfully reunite the shattered union." She replied, "And for your troubles we will reunite you and your family with two very close to you." "What?!" Hiccup asked her, but before he could get answer, Gothi's eyes returned to normal before they closed and she fall back, asleep "HICCUP! SOMETHING IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Gobber shouted to Hiccup from outside, making him rush down the stairs to the porch where Gobber and Valka were looking up at the sky as Berk was slowly enveloped by a massive field of green energy "GET INSIDE! NOW!" Hiccup shouted to Gobber and Valka "What's going up Hiccup?!" Valka asked him "Just get inside, I'll explain later!" Hiccup replied as he got onto Toothless and flew back toward his and Astrid's house as below him, villagers let their homes to see what was going on "GET BACK INSIDE!" Hiccup shouted to them as he and Toothless flew over The villages began to rush back into their homes and slammed their doors shut as Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of the house as Astrid, now fully dressed in her everyday attire was standing outside watching the energy field "ASTRID GET INSIDE!" Hiccup shouted as sphere was about to fully envelope Berk "What's going on Hiccup?!" Astrid asked him "JUST GET INSIDE!" Hiccup shouted as he grabbed Astrid and rushed with her into their house with Toothless and Stormfly right behind them before Hiccup closed the door behind him as the field completely enveloped Berk and everything went dark Timeline: The Shattering of the Union February 22, 2012: The New York Stock Exchange collapses and shatters the global economy, already weakened by a pre-existing recession, sending the world into political, economic, and social chaos as businesses are forced to close and lay off their employees causing unemployment to soar to unprecedented heights and putting increased pressure on welfare programs across the globe, hitting the United States' the worst as funds quickly run out causing increased tensions between radical factions inside the Republican and Democratic Parties as either party is unable to push their agendas through the other party's hardliners preventing the American federal government along with many of its state and local governments from acting to help increasingly desperate Americans. March 18, 2012: The U.S Government is forced to shut down due to a complete deadlock between the increasingly large number of militant Republican and Democratic congressmen on Capitol Hill as attempts at compromise are repeatedly halted by both parties' hardliners who refuse to budge until the other party completely gives in to their demands. However, later that night, a radical Republican military officer leads an attack on the White House, intending to overthrow the increasingly unpopular democratic president, forcing him along with many Democratic politicians and government officials to flee Washington D.C as the Republican Party quickly swears in a new president and replaces the fleeing Democrats with Republicans. March 20, 2012: After being forced out of Washington D.C, the former President and the other Democratic politicians who had fled Washington D.C during the Republican Attack reassemble in Sacramento, California where they and the representatives of the sympathetic Californian and the neighboring state governments form their own federal government and publically announce their succession from the Union before declaring war on the Republican Party for their "act of aggression", creating the Democratic States of America(DSA) while other states with Democratic majorities quickly follow and declare war on any of their neighboring states who remain loyal to the Republican-led United States. March 21, 2012 – Present: The DSA launches a full-scale invasion of the Republican-dominated Southwestern states intending to push through them toward the strategic oil fields of Texas. But their offensive is quickly bogged down by determined and fanatical resistance from Republican forces that inflict severe casualties on the Democratic forces while in the Northeast, Republican forces invade before the Democratic forces there could mount any form of effective resistance and quickly occupy them while the Democratic state of Illinois is also invaded and put under the control of a puppet state government. A Republican Counter-offensive in the Southwest is also bogged down and sends the war into a stalemate as neither side is able to gain the initiative. March 25, 2012: After much debate, the state governments of Missouri, Kansas, and Iowa declare neutrality to act as a place of refuge for the hundreds of Americans being displaced by increasingly destructive conflict between the Republican and Democratic Parties, who agree to respect their declaration of neutrality against the protests of some of their high-ranking military leaders. August 17–25, 2012: With their states being overwhelmed by the increasingly large flood of refugees from the war, the governments of the neutral states decide to arbitrate a peace conference between the Republican and Democratic States and invite representatives from both parties to the town of Cape Girardeau where the conference is held in the courtroom of the town's iconic Common Pleas Courthouse. However, despite the best efforts of the Neutral States' representatives along with the pleas of either party's moderates to end the fighting, both sides refused to compromise with the other and walk out of the conference and in their wake leaving behind a large of angered moderates, third party members, and disenchanted military officers who later assemble in the same courtroom and band together to form the American People's Party under the leadership of former Republican and radicalized bipartisan, Blake Emmonds who declares that the only way to reunite the United States was through the destruction of the Republican and Democratic Parties and abolishing of the two-party system which had dominated American politics since its first elections. This declaration makes the newly formed APP popular amongst many of the refugees, who have come to hate the Republicans and Democrats for destroying their homes while the Republicans and Democrats dismiss the APP as another meaningless third party. September 8, 2012 – March 3, 2013: A high-ranking Republican Military Officer defects to the American People's Party and reveals that the some neutral state officials have been auctioning off refugees to "recruiting" agents from the Republican and Democratic Militaries or taking bribes to ignore them as they kidnap them directly from the refugee camps. The APP use this leak to launch a smear campaign against the Neutral State governments, painting them as liars and false protectors for letting the Republicans and Democrats take Americans to force them to serve in their military as conscripts while Blake Emmonds creates the American People's Militia to protect refugee camps from Republican and Democratic "recruiting agents" September 22, 2012- March 3, 2012: In an unexpected move, Missourian National Guard Forces loyal to the increasingly popular American People's Party assault the Missouri Capitol Building at Jefferson City and overthrow the Missouri state government and paving the way for Blake Emmonds to take power and declare himself President of a "new" United States. Two days later, APM and Kansan National Guard forces led by their self-proclaimed commander and Persian Gulf War veteran, Marshal Conrad attack Topeka and overthrow the Kansas State government and declare their loyalty to Emmonds' new government and then later that same day, the Iowan government, faced with its own coup, declares it's loyalty to Blake Emmonds' government. Shocked by this sudden turn of events along with the increasingly popularity of the APP inside the neighboring states under their control, the Republicans and Democrats deliver an ultimatum to Blake Emmonds demanding that he hands over the formerly neutral states to them, but instead of giving in, Blake Emmonds orders the APM and the newly formed United States Military to dig in and prepare for battle while Republican and Democratic forces build up on their borders November 30, 2012: In a surprise move, the Republicans extend their ultimatum to the March of 2013 while the Democrats follow suite to make themselves look "good" to the eyes of an increasingly disloyal public while also giving time for the APM and U.S Military to prepare for the inevitable onslaught December 15, 2012: An entire Republican Army corps defects to the U.S Military after Marshal Conrad convinces its soldiers and its commander that their true loyalty lies with their people rather than the Republican Party. In response, Blake Emmonds promotes Marshal Conrad to General and gives him command of all APM and U.S Military forces in Western Missouri and Kansas where Conrad sets up his headquarters in Kansas City promising Emmonds to give the Republicans and Democrats "hell". December 25, 2012: Several APM Militiamen report seeing strange lights in the sky outside of Cape Girardeau, but these reports are quickly dismissed to be Republican drones spying on APM and U.S Military positions. More lights are reported near Kansas City, but are also dismissed to be drones or aircraft. January 6, 2013: A farmer in Central Missouri reports to APM Officials that one of his cows were taken from his corral by a large flying "dragon-like" creature which flew off into the night before disappearing into a green light, but is quickly dismissed January 8, 2013: Another farmer, this time in Northern Missouri reports seeing a dragon drinking out of a creek running through his property before it suddenly disappeared into a green flash of light January 10, 2012: A Chicken Farmer in Cape Girardeau Country reports that his chicken farm was attacked by a group of two-legged fire breathing reptilian "devils" who ate several of his chickens before flying off and disappearing into flashes of green light January 12, 2013: A Republican Apache attack helicopter is found destroyed near Ste. Geneviève with what looked like large claw marks in its fuselage and both its pilots missing, it is initially thought to be a mechanical error January 14, 2013: A Republican Special Forces Operative surrenders himself to APM forces, afterwards when questioned by APM Officials, he is asked why he surrendered and he replied that it was because that the rest of his unit was wiped out by a large reptilian creature that immolated itself and then disappeared into a flash of green light. This is the last dragon report before March. January 15, 2013: U.S Military personnel report seeing several green and blue lights flying at an "unbelievable speed" over the Missouri River before disappearing into green flashes of light March 3, 2013 – Present: Almost immediately after the expiration of the ultimatum, the Republican and Democrats launched their attacks into the former Neutral States with their commanders expecting a swift and easy victory over the APM and U.S Military, but quickly found themselves facing determined and undying resistance on all fronts, particularly in the towns and cities where APM and U.S military forces utilizing improvised weapons and hit-and-run tactics, inflicted heavy casualties on the invaders with Cape Girardeau, Kansas City, and St. Louis being the focal points. But despite this, the Republicans, utilizing unforeseen brute force tactics where they used their superior firepower and mobility to outmaneuver and severely damage the APM's and U.S Military's forces outside the cities and towns, almost completely isolating Cape Girardeau and St. Louis from the rest of the states, but their attempts to push deeper into Missouri were being hindered by their inability to secure the major towns and cities on the Mississippi River forcing the Republican Military to devote more and more of its forces into taking and securing them giving the APM and U.S Military forces in the interior of Missouri valuable breathing room to maneuverer and plan their operations. March 8, 2013: Angered by his forces' lack of progress in taking the city, a Republican General orders for the largely untouched residential areas of Cape Girardeau along with the local SEMO University Campus to be bombed with incendiary and cluster munitions hoping that it would turn the people of Cape Girardeau against the APM and U.S Military, killing thousands of civilians including many refugees, women, and children. But rather than weakening the APP's resolve, it strengthens it while vengeful Cape Girardeans rush to fill the APM's and U.S Military's ranks. The Republican General is quickly relieved of his command as the children of several high-ranking Republican Officers and officials were attending the SEMO University and were killed during the bombings including Catherine Smict and her autistic brother, Matthew, the only children of General Earl Smict, the commander of the Republican 3rd Army, whose bodies are never found in the wreckage of their dorm amongst the hundreds of charred and disfigured bodies of former SEMO students and staff. March 12, 2013: Republican Forces outside of Cape Girardeau report seeing a formation of green and blue lights flying over Interstate 55 while several APM and U.S Military combat personnel report seeing the same lights. But these reports go unnoticed due to the raging battle inside the town. March 13, 2013: An APM Militiaman stationed in Central Missouri reports seeing a dragon-like creature flying during a lighting storm that covered itself in the electricity that it absorbed from the storm's lighting before it disappeared into a flash of green light. The Present(March 15, 2013): Although beleaguered from all sides and vastly outgunned, the APM and U.S Military continue to fight on against the Republican and Democrat invaders swarming into the United States while dragon sightings are increasing in number across the not only the United States, but the entire world while more of the mysterious green and blue lights are being spotted all over the skies at night, their identity and origin a complete mystery to all sides, who are unaware this is only just the beginning. Other Events: Formation of the European Federation – April 2012 The Second Crimea War (European Federation, Canada, South Africa, and Allies vs Russian Federation and Allies over Ukraine, Poland, and Baltic States) – Ongoing Second Chinese Civil War (Communist China vs Rebels) - Ongoing Iranian-Arab War (Saudi Arabia vs Iran over Iraq) - Ongoing Second Mexican Revolution – Ongoing South American Wars – Ongoing West African Ebola Epidemic – Ongoing The Great Depression - Ongoing Chapter Two: The Shattered Union https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10836393/3/A-New-Era-The-Defenders-of-Cape-Girardeau Chapter Three: A New World https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10836393/4/A-New-Era-The-Defenders-of-Cape-Girardeau Chapter Four: The Battle of Wappapello https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10836393/5/A-New-Era-The-Defenders-of-Cape-Girardeau Chapter Five: Night Mission https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10836393/6/A-New-Era-The-Defenders-of-Cape-Girardeau Chapter Six: Overnight Flight Category:Fan-Fiction storiesCategory:FanfictionCategory:(2142)Gen.Reaper's Works https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10836393/7/A-New-Era-The-Defenders-of-Cape-Girardeau Category:A New Era